lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Дом Восходящего Солнца
|после= }} ; « »: Шестой эпизод Первого сезона сериала Lost («Остаться в живых»). Джин без всякого видимого повода набрасывается на Майкла, Саид пытается выяснить причину. Джек предлагает переселиться в пещеры, поскольку там есть пресная вода. Но мнения разделяются. Флэшбэк: мы узнаём об отношениях Сун и Джина. Содержание эпизода thumb|left|250px Флэшбэки Сун Тайное свидание Торжественный прием в доме родителей Сун. Официант предлагает девушке шампанское, это Джин. Сун берет с подноса записку и улыбается. Через некоторое время мы видим её в беседке, туда тайком пробирается Джин, они наконец одни и могут поговорить. Сун предлагает сбежать в Америку, потому что это единственная возможность быть вместе. Джин не хочет идти против воли её отца, он уверен, что сможет его убедить. Джин преподносит Сун скромный подарок - белый цветок, символ своей любви. Решение отца thumb|250px Сун с тревогой ожидает, чем закончится разговор Джина с её отцом. Сомнения подтверждаются: Джин идёт расстроенный. Но, оказывается, он притворился — отец дал согласие на брак, с одним условием: Джин должен на него поработать. Сун возражает, она против. Джин успокаивает, что это временно, и дарит ей дорогое кольцо с бриллиантом. Тоска по счастливым мгновениям Сун с покупками в руках возвращается в квартиру, где теперь живёт с мужем. На столе стоит коробка, там щенок — подарок Джина. Он сожалеет, что ему приходится целыми днями работать, и надеется, что собака скрасит одиночество жены. А Сун вспоминает времена, когда они были счастливы, хотя Джин мог подарить ей всего один цветок. thumb|left|250px Чем занимается Джин? Поздний вечер. Сун в ожидании мужа дремлет на диване, рядом с ней подросший пёс. Джин входит в квартиру и быстрым шагом следует в ванную комнату. Встревоженная Сун идёт за ним и видит, что его одежда и руки в крови. Она пытается добиться от него ответа, чем он занимается, и что случилось, но Джин отталкивает её. Сун даёт пощёчину и видит разъярённое лицо мужа, он говорит : "Я делаю всё, что велит мне твой отец. Делаю это для нас с тобой". Решение бежать Сун беседует с декоратором о ремонте квартиры. В гостиной находится Джин, он явно не в настроении. Сун предлагает начать осмотр квартиры со спальни, и выясняется, что женщина лишь выдает себя за декоратора. Женщина ещё раз хочет убедиться, что Сун твердо решила сбежать в Америку от мужа и отца. После получения положительных ответов "декоратор" передает девушке американский паспорт и объясняет, что в аэропорту, незадолго до отлета, будет стоять машина, которая увезет Сун в безопасное место. Когда родные поверят, что она мертва, её ждёт свобода. thumb|250px 11:15 В аэропорту Сиднея Джин ожидает очереди на таможне. Сун стоит в стороне и собирается с духом, чтобы навсегда уйти от мужа. На часах 11.15, у входа — черный автомобиль, это путь к свободе. Девушка колеблется, воспоминания об их любви всё ещё крепко держат её, слёзы катятся по лицу. Она бросает последний взгляд на Джина и видит прежнюю улыбку, он достает белый цветок — точно такой, как дарил когда-то, будучи простым бедным парнем. Сун подходит к мужу, прижимает цветок к губам, а на вопрос, чем она так расстроена, отвечает, сдерживая слёзы, что цветок слишком красив. События на Острове thumb|left|250px День седьмой Сун держит в руках цветущее растение и наблюдает за своим мужем. Джин руками поймал большую рыбину, он приносит её и колотит головой о металл, чтобы умертвить. Кейт в шутку донимает Джека, пытаясь выспросить, что означает его татуировка. Джек уклоняется от ответа, ему явно не хочется рассказывать. Чарли напоминает им, что все ждут воды, и четверка, куда также входит Локк, отправляется к источнику за водой. У самого моря Майкл что-то объясняет Уолту. Вдруг Джин срывается с места, набрасывается на Майкла, сбивает его с ног и принимается жестоко избивать. Мальчик и Сун в ужасе кричат. На помощь спешат Саид и Сойер, они растаскивают Джина и Майкла в разные стороны. Саид берет наручники Маршала и приковывает Джина к балке шасси. thumb|250px Саид пытается добиться от Майкла, что же он сделал, почему Джин пытался его убить. Майкл в недоумении, он считает, что не сделал Джину совершенно ничего, и предполагает, что единственная причина — неприязнь корейцев к темнокожим. Хёрли беспокоится, что на солнцепеке Джин долго не выдержит, но Саид непреклонен, он намерен выяснить, почему Джин вдруг так себя повел. Джек, Кейт, Локк и Чарли приходят к источнику воды. Чарли, видя обломки самолета и разбросанные вещи, предлагает проверить, что там есть полезного. Джек поручает ему поискать медикаменты и лекарства. Чарли отходит в сторону, встаёт под деревом, достает из кармана наркотик, но слышит команду Локка не двигаться. Оказывается, Чарли стоит на улье, и стоит ему шевельнуться, случится беда. Попытка заткнуть отверстие улья успеха не приносит, поскольку перенервничав, Чарли хлопает себя по щеке, и поверхность улья трескается. Рой встревоженных пчел вырывается наружу. Все разбегаются в разные стороны, спасаясь от пчёл. thumb|left|250px Джек и Кейт оказываются в пещере. Кейт вдруг видит высохшие останки человеческих тел. Джек осматривает их и приходит к выводу, что они лежат тут лет 40-50. Среди одежды он находит мешочек, а в нём — две фишки: черная и белая. Появляются Локк и Чарли. Они осматриваются, Чарли тоже замечает останки тел. Кто они? Откуда здесь? Джек опытным взором подмечает, что одна из них — женщина. Локк резюмирует: "Местные Адам и Ева". По лицу Кейт видно, что ей вся эта ситуация неприятна. А Джек, напротив, с воодушевлением перечисляет плюсы: источник воды, пещеры отлично защищают от жары и диких животных. Он считает, что здесь можно жить, и предлагает основать лагерь. Джек и Кейт уходят, нагрузившись водой, а Чарли и Локк остаются, чтобы разобрать вещи среди обломков. На берегу Уолт играет в песке. Невдалеке сидит Джин, он наблюдает за мальчиком, на лице его не видно агрессии. Подходит Майкл, чтобы увести сына, ему не нравится это близкое соседство. Джин снова что-то возмущенно говорит по-корейски. thumb|250px Майкл с мальчиком уходят. Они идут по берегу, и Уолт интересуется, почему отец сказал, что корейцы не любят темнокожих. Майкл смущается и объясняет, что он так не думает, а сказал лишь потому, что был зол. Уолт снова задает вопрос, ему тоже хочется знать, почему Джин набросился на отца. Майкл обескуражен, ведь сын всегда находился рядом с ним и видел все его поступки. Быть может, мальчик так думает, потому что мать рассказывала о нем плохо? Но выясняется, что Уолт вообще ничего о нём не знает. Сун, видимо, уже не в первый раз просит Джина позволить ей объяснить всем причины его внезапной вспышки. Но он говорит, что её место рядом с ним. И добавляет, что не собирается объясняться с вором. По пути на берег Кейт и Джек останавливаются передохнуть. Наклонившись завязать шнурки, Кейт замечает взгляд Джека. Она приписывает этому взгляду фривольные мысли, но Джек охлаждает её заигрывания. Оказывается, он обдумывает переселение в пещеры, и единственное, что его беспокоит — как убедить народ туда перебраться. Кейт отвечает, что её он пока не убедил. thumb|left|250px В это время возле пещер Чарли ищет возможность уединиться, чтобы принять наркотик, но Локк неуклонно следует за ним. Желая вызвать Чарли на разговор, Локк говорит, что знает о его участии в группе "Drive Shaft" и выражает сочувствие по поводу потери гитары. Видя, как Чарли переживает, Локк уверяет его, что совсем скоро гитара найдётся. Вблизи лагеря Джек и Кейт встречают Саида. Узнав о планах Джека перебраться в пещеры, Саид выражает недоумение, почему тот не посчитал нужным вначале обсудить свою идею. Саид категорически не согласен переселяться, ведь поддерживать сигнальный костер на пляже — единственный шанс быть замеченными с корабля или самолета. Мнения людей разделяются. Майкл остается на берегу, поскольку поставил задачу — вывезти сына с острова. Хёрли идёт поближе к добытчику мяса. thumb|250px Кейт сидит, полная невеселых мыслей: то ли её тяготит воспоминание об Адаме и Еве, то ли расстраивает равнодушие Джека. Сойер подходит к ней с шуточками и объявляет, что многих интересует её решение насчёт переселения. Сам он на распутье: и упустить спасателей не хочется, и оставаться малочисленной компанией — тоже. Сун видит, как Майкл уходит в джунгли, и направляется за ним. Услышав, что она говорит по-английски, Майкл несказанно удивлен. Он не может понять, почему Сун скрывает это от мужа. Удивление Майкла усиливается, когда он узнает, что причиной нападения послужили часы, которые он нашёл 2 дня назад. Оказывается, часы принадлежат отцу Сун, а Джин должен их сохранить и кому-то передать. Сун просит у Майкла помощи. thumb|left|250px|"Посмотри наверх, Чарли!" Чарли раздражен тем, что Локк ни на минуту его не оставляет. Локк заявляет, что знает о проблеме Чарли и предлагает бросить прямо сейчас, ведь рано или поздно наркотик закончится, и лучше самому принять решение. Локк спрашивает, что для него дороже: наркотики или гитара. Ради гитары Чарли соглашается сделать этот непростой шаг и отдает Локку наркотики. А тот предлагает ему взглянуть вверх: футляр с гитарой зацепился за лианы на скале прямо над ними. Кейт по-прежнему сидит на берегу океана, погруженная в себя. Подходит Джек и говорит, что скоро нужно идти. Но Кейт не хочет быть Евой, не хочет зарываться в нору. Джек раздосадован, он спрашивает, почему она такой стала, что натворила. Кейт холодно отвечает, что у него был шанс это узнать. Джек не расположен её уговаривать, он бросает на ходу, что если понадобится, она знает, где его искать. Кейт эхом отвечает то же самое. thumb|250px К Джину, всё ещё сидящему в наручниках, подходит Майкл, в руках у него топор, а выражение лица не предвещает ничего хорошего. Майкл в сердцах высказывает всё, что у него накипело. Он сетует на сложности в отношениях с сыном и возмущается неадекватной реакцией Джина на найденные часы. Достав из кармана часы и швырнув их Джину, Майкл разрубает наручники и угрожающе заявляет, чтобы тот не приближался ни к нему, ни к его сыну. Темнеет. Чарли играет на гитаре. Группа переселенцев во главе с Джеком приходит в пещеры, среди них Джин, Сун и Хёрли. На пляже у высокого костра сидят задумчивые Сойер, Саид, Кейт. Видно Буна и Шеннон. Уолт смотрит на отца и вдруг спрашивает, когда у него День рождения. Примечания Толкование названия * В оригинале эпизод называется «House of the Rising Sun», здесь сразу два символа: ** «Sun» (Сун) - имя главной героини эпизода. ** Слово «rising» имеет много значений, которые можно отнести к меняющемуся душевному состоянию Сун: : - бунт, восстание, мятеж; : - растущий, развивающийся; : - приобретающий вес, влияние в обществе (о людях); : - восходящий, поднимающийся вверх. * «Дом восходящего солнца» - популярная американская фольклорная песня. ** «Дом» в песне – это бордель или тюрьма. Текст подается либо от имени мужчины, либо от имени женщины – в зависимости от варианта песни. Женская версия повествует о девушке, которую сбили с правильного пути жестокие мужчины, и она попадает в бордель. Мужская версия рассказывает о человеке, который увлекается азартными играми и алкоголем, потом оказывается в тюрьме. В обоих вариантах рассказчик в конечном итоге так крепко связан с Домом восходящего солнца, что не может его покинуть. Подобным образом Сун оказалась связана с Джином и не может от него уйти. ** В песне есть слова: :::«Одна нога на перроне, другая - на подножке поезда. Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Орлеан, чтобы носить свои оковы». : Эти слова символичны. В аэропорту Сун готова сбежать: «Одна нога на перроне, другая - на подножке поезда». Но вместо того, чтобы покинуть свою старую жизнь, она возвращается к ней: «Я возвращаюсь..., чтобы носить свои оковы». Цитаты * Чарли: "Все ждут, когда мы принесем воды. А Большой Белый Охотник места себе не находит". * Локк и Чарли: :– Возьми себя в руки. :– Если бы я смог взять себя в руки, то не боялся бы пчёл до такой степени. * Чарли: "Удирали вы замечательно. Рад, что отвлёк их на себя. Меня ужалили всего лишь несколько сот раз". * Чарли: "Это те, что жили здесь до нас?" * Майкл: "Да, мне тоже было приятно побеседовать. Пошли, Уолт". * Саид: "А почему ты ничего не обсудил с нами, прежде чем основать собственную цивилизацию?" * Майкл: "Если появится корабль, я не собираюсь быть в числе тех, кто его упустит". * Сойер: "Мы все пакуемся и делаем ставку на пещеры, а на следующий день мимо летит самолет, и никто ни о чем даже не догадывается. С другой стороны, остаёмся здесь на съедение кабанам, а если падаем со скалы, то некому вызвать 911". * Локк: "Этот Остров может дать тебе то, о чем ты мечтаешь. Но и ты должен что-то дать Острову". * Локк и Чарли: :– Посмотри наверх, Чарли. :– Ты ведь не предлагаешь мне помолиться? * Кейт: "Не хочу быть Евой". * Майкл: "И я подумал, зачем пропадать часам за 20 тысяч долларов. Хотя вышло смешно: на этом чертовом острове время не имеет никакого значения". Заметки на полях Основная тема Саид неприятно удивлен, когда Джек говорит о переселении в пещеры как о деле решенном. Он считает, что такие вопросы требуют обсуждения. * Всем пришлось делать нелегкий выбор: остаться на пляже в надежде на скорое спасение или перебраться в пещеры, где безопасней. Сюжетные детали * Кейт флиртует с Джеком, но разочарована его отношением к себе. * Саид не собирается сдаваться. * Кейт не желает повторить судьбу "Евы". * Чарли, судя по сцене с ульем, очень боится боли и страданий. Но гитара ему действительно дороже наркотиков, ради неё он готов выдержать муки ломки. Факты * Джин был простым официантом, а Сун - дочь состоятельных родителей. * Для Сун цветок, подаренный с любовью, дороже всех бриллиантов. * Джин скрывал от жены, какую именно работу он выполнял по поручению её отца. * Сун неоднократно повторяет, что её отец - человек суровый, и что у Джина сложный характер. * Сун так любит Джина, что не смогла от него уйти. Тайны * Тайна Сун - о том, что она знает английский язык - теперь известна Майклу. * Тайну Чарли - о наркозависимости - теперь знает Локк. Параллели * Сун - скрытная натура. ** Она тайно встречается с Джином и готова бежать, зная, что отце не согласится на брак. ** В будущем она решает сбежать от мужа и тайно готовит побег, для чего тайно изучает английский язык. ** На острове она не признаётся, что знает английский, чтобы не портить отношения с мужем. Но ради облегчения его страданий вынуждена открыть свой секрет Майклу * Всего сутки прошли с тех пор, как Джек сказал, что выжить можно, только объединившись. Но сам послужил причиной разделения мнений. * Джек дал понять Кейт, что между ними нет романтических отношений. На вакантное место сразу же претендует Сойер. Связь с прошлыми сериями * Саид приковывает Джина наручниками Маршала. * Кейт говорит, что у Джека был шанс узнать, что она сделала. * Часы Майкла сломались, когда на него напал кабан. Связь с будущими сериями * Джек не хочет рассказывать, что означает его татуировка. * Как Джину удалось убедить отца Сун. * Джин дарит Сун щенка. * Джин возвращается домой, его руки в крови. * Сун собиралась уйти от Джина. * Чарли сдал гитару в багаж. * Сун скрывает от мужа и выживших, что знает английский язык. * Декоратор спрашивает у Сун: уроки закончились? * Мать Уолта ничего не рассказывала ему об отце. * Сун говорит, что часы принадлежат её отцу, и сохранить их для Джина - дело чести. , , * Локк говорит, что много знает о страданиях. Числа * Машина ждёт Сун в 11.15 * Чарли говорит, что он не играл на гитаре 8 дней и 11 часов. Клички от Сойера * Называет Саида - "Омар" и "Капитан Фалафель". ** Фалафель - арабское блюдо из нута (вид бобовых). Мелкие мелочи * В начале эпизода показывают левый глаз Сун. * Джек находит в одежде иссохших тел мешочек с камешками - черным и белым. * Когда Джин ожидает очереди в аэропорту, мы видим Джека. Упоминания книг, фильмов, песен и пр. * В конце эпизода Хёрли слушает песню «Are You Sure?», которую исполняет Willie Nelson. ** В песне есть слова: «Are you sure this is where you want to be?» (Ты уверен, что это то место, где ты хотел бы быть?). Это созвучно с нелегким выбором, перед которым поставлены люди. Интрига и вопросы без ответов * Почему Сун так не хочет, чтобы Джин работал на её отца? * Чем Джин занимается, почему его руки в крови? * Какие причины заставили Сун бежать ценой того, чтобы все считали её мёртвой? * Кто эти люди, останки которых найдены в пещере? * Что значат два камушка - чёрный и белый? * Остров и правда дает человеку то, что он страстно желает? Из истории создания сериала Ссылки * Про эпизод на английской Lost-Wikia * Про эпизод на английской Lostpedia * Кадры из эпизода на сайте Lost-media.com * Промофотографии к эпизоду на сайте Lost-media.com